When using high-speed drill bits and machine tools, it is difficult to place holes accurately due to the shape of the cutting end of bits. There exists no well-defined point on the end the cutting tool that a worker can place on the desired location on a workpiece. In addition, it is difficult to see where the bit is placed due to the fact that the diameter of the bit obscures the view of its center point, unless one's eye location is level with the plane to be drilled. This is especially difficult on a larger diameter bit.
Attempts have been made to solve this problem. Drill bits with a lower requirement for durability (such as wood cutting bits) have been made with finer points extending from the center of the bit. However, these bits cannot be used on harder materials because the center point does not last, rendering the bit inaccurate and possibly dangerous to use.